Splodyhead (619)
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause mass chaos and damage with his fiery plasma blasts. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. Bio Experiment 619 was the 619th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to to attack using fiery plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose. 619 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 619's pod was eventually discovered by Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, who were all chasing after the pod. During their struggle, the pod was taken by a seagull, which took it back to its nest on the Forbidden Island of Niihau. When the gull was unable to peck the pod open, it kicked it out of the nest in anger. The pod landed in the ocean, activating 619, who swam to shore and then proceeded to take over the seagull's nest. Later, when 619 noticed Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Experiment 625, Jumba and Pleakley arrive on the island for him, he attacked and destroyed both parties' camps. Stitch and Gantu, believing the other one was to blame, had a short-lived battle upon seeing each other. When the two parties suddenly noticed 619, whom Lilo named Splodyhead, he attacked with raining plasma blasts, forcing Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Jumba, Pleakley and Reuben to take cover. Using his plasma attacks, Splodyhead managed to keep the six trapped, but refused to come down from the nest to finish them off, due to him being outnumbered. While Lilo tried coming up with a plan to catch Splodyhead, Stitch and Gantu resumed their conflict, since they both thought the other one was evil. Lilo then explained that if they ever wanted to be rescued, they would have to put their differences aside and try to work together. Eventually, both parties had to agree with Lilo. After hours had passed, a decoy raft was built and sent out by the six as bait, which Splodyhead took and blew up. Convinced the danger had passed, Splodyhead left the nest, thus allowing Jumba and Lilo to ambush him and temporarily incapacitate his weapons with water. Defenseless, Splodyhead attempted to escape back to the nest, but was stopped and captured by Gantu and Stitch. Realizing they had worked together, Stitch tried to make amends with Gantu by shaking hands with the latter, but Gantu just pushed the former aside. However, Lilo lectured Gantu before she, Stitch, Gantu, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Splodyhead were eventually rescued from the island by Nani and David. Splodyhead was shortly after taken back to Kauai, where Lilo and Stitch found him a one true place lighting tiki torches at the luau. In "Slushy", Splodyhead was sent to Slushy's ice palace to defeat the latter. After a long, drawn-out battle between the two experiments, Splodyhead was defeated when Slushy froze him into a block of ice. He was later freed, and blasted a ball of fire into the sky to clear Slushy's snowstorms. In "Houdini", Splodyhead was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. Splodyhead reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's baseball team. In "Spike", Splodyhead was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When a stray snowball from Slushy hit Splodyhead, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. Splodyhead was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Slushy and Splodyhead were seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as evil creations of Jumba's to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch Splodyhead was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Splodyhead, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Splodyhead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by blasting Leroys away. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Splodyhead has appeared three times in the Stitch! anime, two times with Plasmoid. In the first appearance, he fought with Plasmoid against Stitch, who was hypnotized by Swirly to fight for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Plasmoid were modified by Hämsterviel to attack Stitch. Splodyhead was given a modified ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor. Also, after the effects of Hämsterviel were reversed, Sploadyhead was able to expel a pleasant aroma, the opposite of his modified ability. He made a third appearance in aiding Stitch in battle against Dark End. Personality Splodyhead is single-minded, and is shown to be hotheaded when provoked. He is known to be hostile, and he shares a grudge with Slushy. He is loyal to his friends, but he does have an attitude. He can't talk, but he does understand what people are saying. He knows when he is outnumbered, so he will often pick off his victims one by one. He likes his food "well done", as Lilo puts it, which usually means he burns or melts it. Biology Appearance Splodyhead is a small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like experiment with a hole-like nose. He has a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back. He has dark blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a turquoise tongue and a short red tail. Special Abilities Splodyhead is a cunning and relentless predator. He can also fire plasma blasts from his hole-like nose, and this is achieved by a small nucular-reactor inside his body. He has shown to channel these plasma blasts in streams of fire and/or shoot flames, and has displayed to manipulate these flames into types of shields -- one shaped like liquid flames/lava, and the other shaped more like flames -- and even once created a large monster-like shape out of it, making it stop towards his victim. He has the ability to able to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and he has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. He can substitute almost any solid sphere for his plasma balls if placed or thrown into his nozzle/nose, and blast it with just as much force. Splodyhead can also see in the dark, has heat vision, targeting scanner, and zoom in/out abilities. Splodyhead's feet and hands create a sticky substance which let him scale walls and ceilings. Splodyhead is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just two. He has the ability to able to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor, but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and he has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. He can't swim and can't use his cannon when hurt badly. Trivia *Splodyhead's pod color is blue. *Splodyhead is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 619 Primary function: Plasma fire shooter". *In the "Slushy" episode, Jumba erroneously refers to him as 515. Gallery Splodyhead_by_bricerific43-d5a6a3q.jpg 619_Splodyhead__by_experiments.jpg Splodyhead__s_rear_veiw_by_experiments.jpg _619___splodyhead_by_thebrattybrat-d5iegqg.png 66784343.jpg|Splodyhead's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h17m32s90.png|Doesn't like being in the water Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h07m13s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h07m37s12.png 9459699694.jpg 43234.jpg 778695959494.jpg 7454545.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m03s238.png 965856856.jpg|Splodyhead laughing 111109944422.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m34s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m45s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h05m08s63.png 6425223.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h18m06s174.png 949343223.jpg 93493121212.jpg 534642.jpg|Trespassers?! 57574484838.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h03m07s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h03m17s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h02m50s157.png 124242.jpg|Splodyhead's plasma 685499333.jpg 4523423.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h19m26s193.png|FIRE IN THE HOLE!!! 493493993.jpg 936346.jpg 887979009898.jpg 02424224.jpg 3532532.jpg 3553553.jpg 202939488.jpg 39239292.jpg 3123123.jpg 023343.jpg|Splodyhead splashed 5695949449.jpg 854949493.jpg 4838393939.jpg 436436.jpg 1011029348.jpg 202999488.jpg 394985585.jpg 434634643.jpg 76060605777.jpg 74535334.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h12m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h13m19s209.png 3030303022291.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h20m26s236.png|Splodyhead scorching cake Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h13m39s153.png 75342345.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h15m07s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h15m30s233.png ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h43m51s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h44m25s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h44m49s145.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m04s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m10s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m44s177.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h46m07s161.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-03.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h46m26s86.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m00s177.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m32s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m44s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m50s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h41m34s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m14s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m16s89.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-34.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 20-59-43.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-00-09.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m14s194.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m40s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h31m37s12.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h51m11s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m22s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m58s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m09s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m43s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h48m28s224.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m21s199.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m02s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m29s46.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h18m06s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h29m23s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h30m25s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h51m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m45s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h02m56s93.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m58s52.png|Fire monster Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m42s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m48s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m24s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m57s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m18s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-23h17m09s99.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h21m44s90.png|Frozen in ice vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m49s178.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m55s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m10s134.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m24s35.png|Freed by Stitch vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m41s183.png ScreenCapture 20.06.13 10-27-08.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m54s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h55m15s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h25m59s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m32s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h34m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h28m05s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h52m22s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h54m58s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h50m40s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h32m47s115.png Splodyhead_.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m04s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m59s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h06m47s102.png ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Splodyhead and Slushy hugging ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-59-21.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-03-12.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-03-43.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-04-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-06-08.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-06-29.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-07-47.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-08-38.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-01-09.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-02-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-04-11.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-04-58.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-06-34.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h02m34s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h51m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h26m35s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-22-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-23-46.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-24-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 19-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-26-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-21.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-35.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-30-34.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg 619anime.png|Splodyhead using his modified ability ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-07-43.jpg panes93.jpg Splodyheadscreen.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h48m23s180.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h48m48s94.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h49m36s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h49m43s190.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m08s170.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m22s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m39s240.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h52m11s108.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h52m48s234.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h53m39s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m06s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m13s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m38s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m16s215.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m35s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m52s59.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h56m26s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m58s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h57m26s236.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h58m00s26.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h58m12s192.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h59m49s81.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h00m54s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h01m43s132.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h02m28s149.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h09m18s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h11m27s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h12m49s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h12m55s34.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m06s247.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m31s243.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m55s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h15m19s217.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h15m37s143.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h17m40s73.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h17m44s124.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h18m15s190.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males